miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 310
Circle of Life is the tenth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary When Mia arrives in Centopia, she finds Kyara running around everywhere. Lyria tells the elves that Kyara can hear her Grandmother - Landa calling her to see her. Kyara and Mia go to find Landa while Yuko, Mo and Onchao try to distract Dax and the Bug Men. When Mia and Kyara find Landa she turns into a bed of flowers, and gives Kyara a heart crystal. Plot Fabio has come to visit, and Sara has to put Peppino into the stable due to Fabio's fear of horses. Sara and Fabio reminiscence a little, and Mia wants to see some more of Sara's dance moves. Sara ends up falling, commenting that she can't pull off all the moves anymore. Mia thinks it's just from not having practiced in a while, and Fabio says he has an idea for how to help Sara work on improving her balance. Balancing on a line tied tightly between two trees, the three of them do some balance exercises. Mia's bracelet begins to glow, so Mia leaves Sara and Fabio to keep practicing by themselves for a bit. Mia travels to Centopia, meeting up with her friends. For some reason, Kyara seems to be acting strangely and the others can't calm her down. Mia wonders if the latest riddle might involve her, and suggest they bring her along on their next adventure. Yuko spots one of Dax's spies, but it flies away to report to him before they can stop it. Kyara suddenly flies off, and the group give chase. The bug reports to Dax, letting him know that the elves are headed for the beaches in the north and are bringing Kyara along. Gargona refuses to come along, and gives Dax some advice which he ignores. The elves briefly lose track of Kyara, but Onchao soon finds her, along with Lyria. Lyria reveals that Kyara can hear her grandmother calling, and reveals that the place from Mia's riddle refers to a different location than the elves initially assumed. It seems Landa wants to see her youngest grandchild before passing. The elves realize that the bug men think they're going to a different location, so they ask Mia to bring Kyara to see her grandmother, while the rest of them go to make sure the bug men will stay away. Yuko, Mo and Onchao lead Dax in the wrong direction, leading him and his minions to the colder parts of Centopia, and eventually sending them looking further in the wrong place. Mia and Kyara are trying to find the secret meadow. They are briefly side-tracked when they come across a bird whose child is trapped underneath some thorny vines. Mia carefully helps the bird out, and helps the two relocate their nest to a safer location. Dax continues heading forward, but his minions are struggling in the cold weather. Dax eventually decides to turn back. Mia and Kyara reach their destination, where they meet up with Landa. Mia sees that Landa wants to show Kyara something, and encourages her to follow her. Mia watches the two unicorns bond. Landa eventually passes away, her body becoming a mass of flowers. Mia comforts Kyara, and discovers that Landa gave her a heart crystal. Mia expresses her gratitude to Landa, before she and Kyara decide to head back home. At the villains' hideout, Dax and his minions have caught a cold from their adventure, and Gargona tries to get him to take some medicine. He reluctantly agrees to take it. Mia gives the heart shard to Yuko and Mo, while Kyara seems to be back to normal. Mia has to return home. Back with Sara and Fabio, the two are still having fun, when Fabio asks Sara about whether she plans to return to school after summer is over. Sarah doesn't want to talk about it. Mia returns, and bringing up Fabio's fear of horses, Fabio suggests a deal: If he can overcome his fear and learn to ride a horse, then Sara will come back to school. Mia thinks it seems like a good idea, since she's only staying for the summer and Sara can't ride Peppino by herself. Sara agrees to the deal, since she thinks there's no way Fabio will be able to pull it off. Major Events * Sara, Mia and Fabio practice dance together. * The elves and Kyara head to north beaches. * Kyara hears her grandmother calling for her, so Mia and Kyara head to go see her and the rest go to throw Dax off their trail. * Mia rescues a bird. * Landa passes, and turns into a pile of flowers, and leaves Kyara the heart crystal. * Fabio makes a deal with Sara; if he can get over his fear of horses, Sara will go back to school. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Where the seventh wave stands still, the last child in line receives the will." * This is episode 10 of season 3. * Kyara's grandmother was shown. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes